1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a halogen lamp coupling structure for an electric heater in which a lamp terminal of a halogen lamp is directly fitted into and coupled with a base. More particularly, the present invention relates to a halogen lamp coupling structure for an electric heater, wherein an elastic fixing member of which an upper strap fixes the halogen lamp and a lower strap is fitted into and secured in a fixing recess of a base is connected with the halogen lamp so that the halogen lamp with the elastic fixing member connected therewith is fitted into and coupled with the fixing recess of the base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there have been provided various kinds of heating appliances. Among them, electric heating appliances convert electric energy into thermal energy by means of resistors and perform heating by using heat generated as such. As for methods of radiating the heat, there have been provided a method of reflecting heat, which is generated from a heating element, by a reflector so that the heat is diffusively radiated forward, and a method of radiating the heat forward by using a blower.
One of the electric heating appliances using the blower can be constructed, by way of example, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3. FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing a heat generating device for a conventional heater, FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view showing a major portion of the heat generating device for the conventional heater, and FIG. 3 is an enlarged sectional view showing an essential portion of the heat generating device for the conventional heater. Referring to these figures, a cover plate body 1-1 is constructed by a generally hemispherical plate and provided with a ventilation hole 1-1a at the center thereof. An entire surface of the cover plate body 1-1 is formed with heat dissipating apertures 1-1b for dissipating heat generated inside of the cover plate body 1-1.
A safety cover 1-2 is coupled with a front peripheral portion of the cover plate body 1-1 for preventing inflammables or an adjacent human body from coming into contact with halogen heating lamps 1-8 to be described later.
A reflecting mirror 1-3 is installed in front of an inner surface of the cover plate body 1-1 for forward reflecting light and heat which are emitted from the halogen heating lamps 1-8.
The reflecting mirror 1-3 is composed of a hemispherical plate by depositing aluminum having superior reflectability onto an inner surface of the hemispherical plate. The reflecting mirror 1-3 is formed with ventilation holes 1-3a at a central portion thereof. Further, an inclined surface 1-3b is formed at an outer periphery adjacent to the ventilation holes 1-3a. The reflecting mirror 1-3 is disposed in front of and fixed to the cover plate body 1-1 with a predetermined gap therebetween by using fasteners 1-3c. 
A rear cap 1-4 having a plurality of heat dissipating apertures 1-4a is connected with a rear central portion of the cover plate body 1-1.
A blower fan 1-5 driven by a driving motor 1-5a is installed in the rear cap 1-4 so that it cause air to blow toward the ventilation hole 1-1a of the cover plate body 1-1.
An air guide plate 1-6 is disposed in front of the ventilation holes 1-3a of the reflecting mirror 1-3 for forward guiding the air, which has passed through the ventilation holes 1-1a, 1-3a of the cover plate body 1-1 and the reflecting mirror 1-3, along an inner surface of the reflecting mirror 1-3.
The air guide plate 1-6 is in the form of a disk with a protruding plate portion 1-6a formed at the rear thereof and with a forward-flared guide wing portion 1-6b at a front outer periphery thereof. The protruding plate portion 1-6a is fixed to a central inner surface of the reflecting mirror 1-3 by spot welding.
With the structure of the air guide plate 1-6 constructed as such, an air passage AT is formed between the air guide plate 1-6 and the ventilation holes 1-3a of the reflecting mirror 1-3. The air blown by the blower fan 1-5 is guided forward through the air passage AT and along the inner surface of the reflecting mirror 1-3.
An insulation block 1-7 is fixed to a front surface of the air guide plate 1-6 by a fastener 1-7a. 
The insulation block 1-7 is provided with two pairs of connection terminals 1-7b therein so that connection pins of the halogen heating lamps which will be introduced from the front of the terminals can be connected with the respective terminals. A front face of the insulation block 1-7 is formed with a pair of lamp coupling grooves 1-7c. Further, electric wires are connected with the connection terminals 1-7b for supplying electricity thereto.
The pair of halogen heating lamps 1-8 are coupled with the insulation block 1-7.
Each of the halogen heating lamps 1-8 comprises a heating lamp body 1-81 for generating heat, and a holding block 1-82 for holding trailing ends of the heating lamp body 1-81. At this time, the heating lamp body 1-81 is constructed such that a heating body 1-81b made of tungsten is installed in a U-shaped quartz tube member 1-81a filled with halogen and the heating body 1-81b is connected with the connection pins 1-81c which are exposed from trailing ends of the tube member 1-81a. The holding block 1-82 is molded with ceramic to enclose and connect the both trailing ends of the tube member 1-81a. 
The holding of the trailing ends of the tube member 1-81a by means of the holding block 1-82 prevents the quartz tube member 1-81a from being broken by external force upon handling of the halogen heating lamp 1-8.
The holding block 1-82 of the halogen heating lamp 1-8 is fitted into and coupled with the relevant lamp coupling groove 1-7c of the insulation block 1-7, and the connection pin 1-81c is inserted into and coupled with the relevant connection terminal 17b. 
The reason why the halogen heating lamp 1-8 detachably coupled with the insulation block 1-7 is employed in the prior art for generating the heat is that the halogen heating lamp 1-8 which has been completely used up can be easily replaced and superior heating effects can be obtained.
A hollow tubular stay 1-9 is disposed at a front central portion of the insulation block between the holding blocks 1-82 of the halogen heating lamps 1-8. A reflector 1-10 for reflecting the heat and light generated from the halogen heating lamps 1-8 onto the inner surface of the reflecting mirror 1-3 is firmly attached to a leading end of the stay 1-9. The stay 1-9 and the reflector 1-10 are coupled with each other by using a fastening bolt 1-11 axially passing through the interior of the stay 1-9 and a nut 1-11a screwed over a leading end of the fastening bolt 1-11 which has passed through the holding block 1-82 and a cover plate 1-7d of the insulation block 1-7.
In this case, the heating lamp body 1-81 is fitted into and bonded with the holding block 1-82 by using an adhesive or the like. Then, the holding block is coupled and assembled with the lamp coupling groove 1-7c of the insulation block 1-7. Therefore, there is convenience of assembly thereof. However, since the both ends of the heating lamp body 1-81 are bonded with the holding block 1-82, there is a problem in that the both ends of the heating lamp body 1-81 may be easily broken when being subjected to impact.
Meanwhile, a specific example of a conventional electric heater using reflected heat by means of a reflector is shown in FIGS. 4 to 6. FIG. 4 is an exploded perspective view showing a coupling structure of a conventional halogen heater tube, FIG. 5 is a sectional view taken along line Cxe2x80x94C of FIG. 4 in a state where all components of FIG. 4 are coupled with one another, and FIG. 6 is a sectional view taken along line Dxe2x80x94D of FIG. 4 in the coupled state. In a halogen lamp fixing device for the conventional electric heater, a fitting plate 2 of a halogen lamp 1 is fitted into and fixed in a lamp fixing recess 50 of a base 6. The halogen lamp fixing device comprises an elastic fixing member 10 having fixing straps 20, 30 for fixing the halogen lamp 1. The lamp fixing recess 50 has a size capable of simultaneously accommodating the fitting plate 2 of the halogen lamp 1 and the elastic fixing member 10 therein and is formed at a fixing position of the halogen lamp in the base 6. A bottom surface of the fixing recess 50 is formed with fixing lever slits 51. Reference numeral 1-1 designates an insulation fabric for performing an insulation function when the halogen lamp 1 is coupled with the elastic fixing member 10; 3 is a lamp terminal; 21 is a fitting boss inserted into a fitting hole 22; 40 is a bent piece for connecting the fixing strap 20 and the auxiliary fixing strap 30; 31 are fixing levers; 32 are fixing pieces; and 5-2 is a hole for an electric wire.
According to the above constitution, as shown in FIG. 4, the base 6 is formed with the fixing recess 50 having a diameter corresponding to that of the coupled halogen lamp 1 and the elastic fixing member 10, and the halogen lamp 1 is coupled with the elastic fixing member around the insulation fabric 1-1 of the halogen lamp 1 by inserting the fitting boss 21 of the fixing strap 20 into the fitting hole 22 thereof. The fixing levers 31 of the elastic fixing member coupled with the halogen lamp are fitted into the fixing lever slits 51 formed in the bottom surface of the fixing recess 50 and then fixed to the base 6 by bending the fixing pieces 32 exposed beyond the bottom surface of the base 6, as shown in FIG. 6. Of course, a separate electric wire (not shown) is connected to the lamp terminal 3.
However, since the halogen lamp 1 is coupled with the elastic fixing member 10, the fixing levers 31 of the elastic fixing member 10 are fitted into the fixing lever slits 51 and fixed to the base, and the lamp terminal 3 simultaneously penetrates through the base 6 and is additionally connected to the separate connection electric wire (not shown), there are problems in that workability is lowered and considerable time and skill are required for repair of the halogen lamp 1 upon breakage thereof, thereby increasing repair costs.
The present invention is conceived to solve the problem. An object of the present invention is to provide a halogen lamp coupling structure by which the life of a halogen lamp can be prolonged and the maintenance of the halogen lamp can be facilitated.
To this end, the present invention is directed to a halogen lamp coupling structure in which a lamp terminal of a halogen lamp is directly fitted into and coupled with a base. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a halogen lamp coupling structure, wherein an elastic fixing member of which an upper strap fixes the halogen lamp and a lower strap is fitted into and secured in a fixing recess of a base is connected with the halogen lamp so that the halogen lamp with the elastic fixing member connected therewith is fitted into and coupled with the fixing recess of the base.
That is, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a halogen lamp coupling structure for an electric heater for allowing a fitting plate of a halogen lamp to be fitted into and coupled with a lamp fixing recess of a base serving as an insulation block. The halogen lamp coupling structure comprises a strap coupling type of elastic fixing member having a fixing strap fixed to the halogen lamp to surround the halogen lamp and an auxiliary fixing strap supported by an inner wall of the lamp fixing recess of the base. The fixing strap and the auxiliary fixing strap are connected with each other in a vertical direction by a bent piece. The base serving as the insulation block is formed with the lamp fixing recess which takes the shape of an elliptical recess and accommodates the elastic fixing member therein and of which the bottom is provided with a fitting contact member for causing a lamp terminal of the halogen lamp to be fitted into an elongated hole.
The fitting contact member may include a cover plate which defines a bottom surface of the elliptical fixing recess and has the elongated hole corresponding to the lamp terminal, and a connection terminal which is installed in a bottom groove below the cover plate, is in contact with the lamp terminal fitted through the elongated hole by means of elastic force of a spring and is connected to an electric wire.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a halogen lamp coupling structure for an electric heater for allowing a fitting plate of a halogen lamp to be fitted into and coupled with a lamp fixing recess of a base serving as an insulation block. The halogen lamp coupling structure comprises an elastic fixing member including a receiving bore having a depth capable of accommodating the fitting plate and a portion of a body of the halogen lamp, and an insertion hole formed in a bottom surface of the elastic fixing member so that a lamp terminal of the halogen lamp can penetrate through the insertion hole. The base serving as the insulation block is formed with the lamp fixing recess which takes the shape of an elliptical recess and accommodates the above elastic fixing member therein and of which the bottom is provided with a fitting contact member for causing the lamp terminal of the halogen lamp to be fitted into an elongated hole.